


'Cause The World Might Do Me In

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: "The last time they’d heard from any of them was when Jonathan had talked to Tyler, the day before everything went to shit. Anyone who caught the virus was gone, it was just that simple. They were no longer human. He had no clue if any of the others were okay, or even alive."Evan and Jonathan are just trying to survive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short compared to what I prefer to write but I really wanted to write something like this after I watched Achievement Hunter and markiplier play 7 Days To Die. I initially wanted to write this for my primary fandom but it just didn't seem to fit in my mind so I thought about it with the BBS and this happened.
> 
> This is my first fanfic for this fandom so I'm still trying to get a feel on how to write them as characters.
> 
> Title from "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

When the virus had begun to spread, they’d still been able to keep in contact with their YouTube friends, able to make sure they were okay. The last time they’d heard from any of them was when Jonathan had talked to Tyler, the day before everything went to shit. Craig had caught the virus and he wasn’t doing all that well and Tyler had been worried, even before they knew the virus’s full potential. Now, Jonathan could only assume Craig was gone, anyone who caught the virus was gone, it was just that simple. They were no longer human.

He had no clue if any of the others were okay, or even alive.

After that day the internet had gone down, and then the electricity, and then shit hit the fan.

When everything happened, Evan and Jonathan had done the best they could to board up their home, boarding up the windows and the doors and just hoping that it’d hold up. Of course it didn’t. Their neighbor, an old lady who’d been nothing but sweet to them the whole time they’d lived next to her, had caught the virus and managed to break through the door. They’d been forced to kill her before she could kill them, Evan grabbing the nearest heavy object and bludgeoning her head in until she wasn’t moving anymore. That’s when they decided to get out of their town. There were just too many people there, they were vulnerable and it was too big of a risk to stay there.

They’d packed up the necessities and left, walking miles and miles, killing undead after undead, until they’d been taken in by a group of survivors. They stayed with them for a while until they got separated from them. It’d been winter and there’d been a storm while they were traveling and, honestly, the only reason Evan and Jonathan hadn’t gotten separated was because they’d had a death grip on each other’s hands.

Jonathan and Evan had lost track of how much time had passed since everything began. It’d been about three seasons, so it hadn’t been a full year yet, but they’d unfortunately gotten used to it.

Jonathan climbed through the window in the attic, climbing up onto the roof and sitting down on the rough shingles. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for the long night ahead. It hadn’t been his turn to take watch, but Evan had been dead on his feet and looked like he was about to drop unconscious at any moment, so Jonathan told him to rest up and he’d take the first shift.

They’d boarded themselves up in a house they came by while in the middle of nowhere. It was the only house for miles and they seemed to be the only people around, alive or undead.

Jonathan gripped the handle of his ax tighter, scanning over the land in front of him. It wouldn’t come in handy from up on the roof but guns weren’t all that common, the ammo for those guns a rarity, it was the best weapon he had. Even Evan’s baseball bat was a better weapon than anything else they’d come across.

A couple hours had passed since Jonathan had climbed up onto the roof and he hadn’t seen anything. He was just about to go and wake up Evan to have him take over the watch when he noticed something move in the distance. In the dark, he couldn’t make out much, but he squinted his eyes and stared at where he’d seen the movement.

As whatever had moved came closer, Jonathan realized that there was more than one of them, a whole group moving together, slowly coming closer to the house. They were moving slower than humans, so that ruled out bandits. Their shuffling was evident even in the dark, and the low glow of the moon’s light revealed the pale, grey tinted skin of the figures moving closer. There were even glimpses of their decaying skin and the deep red blood seeping from their wounds. Jonathan’s heart sank when he realized what they were.

He hurried towards the window, tossing his ax onto the loose insulation inside and nearly throwing himself through it in his haste to get to Evan. He landed on the floor, reached out to grab his ax, and scrambled to move forward, rushing to crawl towards the old mattress they'd dragged up to the cramped attic, where Evan was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger heading towards them.

Jonathan stopped just next to the mattress and shook Evan’s shoulders.

“Wake up Ev.” Evan’s eyebrows furrowed as he woke up, his eyes opening slowly.

“Mmm…” Evan hummed looking up at Jonathan, “Jon? ‘S it my turn to look-?”

“No,” Jonathan interrupted him. He could now hear the zombies getting closer, their moaning getting increasingly louder, “There’s a whole group of them outside Evan. They’ll break down the door if we don’t go and kill them.” Evan was much more awake now as he listened to Jonathan. He sat up and grabbed his bat, which was right beside him on the floor by his mattress. Both of them moved towards the pull down stairs and climbed down.

They could already hear the zombies clawing at the boarded up front door.

“If they get through that door, we’re done for,” Evan said, “If we go out the back and around to the front, we’ll have more room to move around, get away from them if we have to.” Jonathan quickly agreed and they headed towards the back door, pulling away the boards keeping them shut in and stepping out into the night.

There were about twenty of them, all crowded around the front door, crammed into the small area of the porch. Evan and Jonathan cautiously and quietly snuck up on the group until they could reach the zombies at the back with their weapons. Evan hit first, whacking one of them in the head, making the zombie fall to the ground unceremoniously. It drew the attention of the other zombies too, all of them moving as one off the porch, towards the uninfected humans.

They worked quick, slicing off heads and bashing in skulls, whittling the group down to just a few zombies. Jonathan swung his ax down on one of the zombie’s heads, the skull making a sickening sound as the ax embedded itself in the rotted brain matter. He put his foot on the dead zombie’s chest, pulling the ax blade free from its head. He was just beginning to relax a bit, not seeing any zombies around him, when he was grabbed from behind.

He could smell the rotting of the flesh from the hand on his shoulder, holding tight to the fabric of his shirt. He tried to shake free, but the zombie’s grip was surprisingly strong. Another hand fisted his hair and pulled his head to the side, making his neck vulnerable for a bite. Jonathan hit and kicked behind himself at the zombie, hitting flesh but not causing any harm, certainly not stunning the zombie into letting him go.

He was dead if he didn’t get out of this.

Then he heard a sickening crack and he closed his eyes as the zombie’s blood and brains spattered his skin, the zombie going limp and letting him go.

“That was a bit too close, Jon.”

Jonathan swallowed thickly, not able to form words. While they'd both been grabbed plenty of times by one before, a zombie had never actually gotten that close to killing one of them.

Fuck.

They made their way back through the back door, boarding it back up and heading up to the attic. Evan told Jonathan he was gonna take over the watch now and Jonathan nodded, accepting the unsaid offer for some rest, lord knows he needed it.

Evan took some nearby rags and wiped his bat off before tossing a cleaner one to Jonathan to do the same with his ax. Evan headed for the open window before pausing. He turned back to Jonathan and moved closer to him, pressing a firm kiss to Jonathan's lips before pulling back.

“We’ll be okay,” he said, “We’ll get through this in one piece and when things get better, after the zombies are gone, everything that we've gone through will be worth it. I promise.”

Jonathan smiled softly and nodded. Evan pressed one more kiss to his lips before heading back towards the window and out onto the roof.

That night, Jonathan dreamed of life without zombies, where they didn't have to fight to survive and they could actually live again.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending turned out to be a lot... cheesier than what I thought it'd be, but I'm satisfied with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
